


Sweet Tooth

by Aninasensei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aninasensei/pseuds/Aninasensei
Summary: Hanzo had a very long and very difficult week, so he definitely deserves some sweets.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this pic somewhere (see at the end notes) and my first thought was, this is something Hanzo would eat at 2 am after some stressful weeks.

The sight greeting Jesse in the common room was kind of cute and well the first thought which came in his mind is…..unhealthy. Hanzo was sitting on the couch, red serape wrapped around him and a huge bowl full of whipped cream standing before him on the table. He turned to look at the intruder with his mouth open with a spoon full of cream halfway to his mouth. They stared at each other for some seconds, Hanzo eating his midnight snack innocently and Jesse watching with a smirk and a raised brow.

“Dwnt juge mmh….’ The archer broke the silence. Mccree chuckled and sat down next to him.

‘‘Sorry darlin’ but I couldn’t really catch that’‘ Hanzo put back the spoon in the whipped cream mountain and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

‘‘I said ‘Don’t judge me’ ’‘

‘‘Oh I’m not judging you honey, I’m just curious’‘ said, then scooted closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Hanzo nuzzled up to him. Jesse smiled softly and kissed the top of his head while caressing his arm gently.

‘‘Was a difficult week?’‘ he knew it was. They had a lot of missions and some of them turned out to be more difficult than they thought. Furthermore Hanzo caught a cold during a long mission and he just started feeling better.

“Mmhhmm” he nodded and hummed quietly. Jesse smiled and pressed another gentle kiss to the top of his head then glanced up at the dessert.

It was huge….he knew Hanzo had a sweet tooth but this amount of whipped cream is just too much.

“Don’t be mad at me for asking sweetheart but why are you eatin’ a pile of whipped cream at the middle of the night?” Hanzo looks up slowly, glancing at his snack first then turns around with a serious face.

“It’s not that big…” Mccree sat up and lifted up the bowl a little while turning it around.

“Well if ya ask me darlin’… if you put some lego figures in it, it will look like a ski paradise. They laughed together then Jesse put down the bowl and took a spoon full of cream. He hummed softly then took another spoon and offered it to Hanzo, who ate it happily.


End file.
